A Pirates Way of Life
by Yaoifangirl01
Summary: Amanda Jones is the captain of a noutorious pirate ship,known particuarly for their kidnapping skills.What happenes when her first mate is killed and she has fallen in love with the woman she is to brutally train?FAIL SUMMERY.READPLZ.O.O


"Bring 'er in!" I shouted briskly to the man outside my cabin. "Yes, Captain!" He shouted back in his-sometimes unbearably irritating-German accent. He opened the door and shoved a shivering and bawling Brit into my cabin. "Just as you ordered, ma'am. The princess of Great Britain, Alice Kirkland." He said triumphantly. "Good job. You just might earn that open spot for first mate, if you keep this up." I said, signaling for him to leave. The woman's emerald eyes locked with mine. "P-please don't hurt me…"She said pathetically.

"I am Amanda Jones, your captor. You are not to leave this room unless I allow it. You do not look me in the eye. Ever. You keep your eyes trained on the floor at all times unless I say so." I growled, smacking the woman so hard she nearly let out a cry of pain. "Oh. And I'm quite brutal if you break any of these rules. You will do as I say, weather you're sleeping, eating, drinking or drowning. You will stop everything and obey my command. Understood?" I said roughly. "Y-yes ma'am…" She said quietly. Now, how exactly did this happen? Well, it all started last week.

I groaned as an annoying German pounded on my door. "Captain! Antonio is here to speak with you about the kidnapping!" He called, quite angrily. "Alright! I'm up! Jesus!" I replied hotly. I slipped into my slacks and my blouse and pulled my captains jacket on. I grabbed my hat and placed it on my head, after I had brushed and put my hair into a proper up-do. I sighed and walked up to the main deck to meet Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. "Yes?" I said groggily. "You stole my property! Give me Lovino!"

"I did no such thing. You paid me to kidnap him, remember? I'll send Gilbert down to the dungeon to fetch him. Gilbert!" I called. The German rushed to my side, eager to please. "Go fetch Lovino from the basement and escort him to Captain Carriedo's ship." I commanded. Gilbert nodded and rushed down to get the feisty Italian. He probably didn't have to much fight now, did he? I smirked. "We've also tamed him a bit for you." Gilbert said as he brought up the tired and now submissive Italian. "Well, you do a good job at that, I'll admit. Thank you for your service." He said, his smooth Spanish accent growing slightly louder as he leaned forward to grasp the Italians arm.

"Now. Even though I am not there, you are to behave the same. Captain Carriedo has the same expectations that I do, if not higher. Understood?" I growled. The Italian nodded, keeping his eyes glued to the floor and his lips sealed shut. "Good boy. I do think he deserves a treat once you get him onto your ship for his great behavior. If he gives you any trouble, contact me." I said, letting my smirk fade as Antonio turned his back on me and was escorted back to his ship. "Alright! Now for my enjoyment, we will be performing a nearly impossible task."

"Ohh! A challenge!" I heard my First Mate's French accent ring out. "Who are we getting this time?" He said devilishly as he walked up to stand beside me. "The princess of Great Britain, Alice Kirkland." I said, eliciting gasps from everyone on the ship. "Well, shit! That's gonna be tough as hell!" Gilbert said, a determined grin found its way to his albino features. "Set course for Britain!" I commanded my older brother. "Aye, Captain!" He called. Alfred sharply turned the ship and began to plot our course and estimate the time getting there.

In two to three hours, we had docked at the harbor and said we meant no harm. We merely needed to stock up on some supplies and we would be gone by morning. Francis and I rented us a hotel room as Gilbert and Roderich went out to get food and supplies. It was true that we needed them. Francis and I sat on the comfortable bed, patiently awaiting the two to return. Gilbert burst in with a grin on his stupid features and Roderich followed quietly. "So, ready to go?" I asked. Alfred had opted to stay on the ship, as he would be our getaway when we had the princess.

"Hell yeah!" My crew answered. "Then let's go!" Soon enough, we were inside the castle walls. Fortunately there was a party and it was most likely that no one would notice if the Princess slipped out with a young man for some fresh air. Francis had approached the Princess, in hopes of luring her outside. All except for me had tried and failed. It was now my turn. "Hello, madam." I said softly, bowing in her presence. She smiled at me. "Hello." She said in a smooth British accent that almost made me take her right then and there. But I had to get her away first. "You seem like you need a breath of fresh air. Would you like me to escort you outside?"

"I would love that." So, I took her hand and helped her off of the high podium, she slipped her arm around mine and held up her long dress and petticoat. "You look beautiful, bathed in the white moonlight." She said, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Why thank you." The Austrian accent alerted me that Roderich had stepped out behind her. "Our Captain sure does know how court a lady, hm?" The French accent rang out beside the cowering princess. I smirked. "That I do, Francis." Lastly, my favorite German stepped out of the shadows. "Tis true."

She gasped and clung to me tighter. "Hun, I'm the mastermind behind this. If you cling to me, then I'm taking that as a sign that you _want_ to come with us." My arm snaked around her waist and pulled her tighter against me. She gasped thrashing and struggling against me. I laughed evilly and threw her over my shoulder. "No! Guards!" She screamed, causing guards to flood the premisis. Gilbert grabbed the princess and took off as Roderich, Francis and I stayed to fend them off. I unsheathed my beloved sword and began to slice the guards fiercely. Francis managed to get most of them, but one of them snuck up behind him.

"Francis!" I screamed as the guard thrust his sword through Francis's heart. I became red with fury and killed every single guard that stood in my way. "Francis…." I threw the dead crewman over my shoulder and ran back to my ship. Alarms sounded in our wake, alerting everyone to the Princesses kidnapping. As we boarded the ship I cleaned and dressed Francis's wounds and dressed him in his nicest clothes. He might as well meet the devil with style. "Roderich. Give Francis a proper funeral. I won't be attending."

I had managed to get into my cabin and shut and locked my door before I broke down. The Princess heard my cries and wails and instantly regretted calling her security. She knew pirates constantly kidnapped people. She was no different. Allison sighed, sitting down gingerly on the basement floor. I managed to pull myself together and wipe the tears from my eyes. I dressed in my nightgown and retired for the night. My crewmen were also mourning the death of our beloved first mate, including Alfred.

The princess sighed, knowing she may have caused the downfall of this ship. And she had fallen in love with the Captain! She swore on her life she would help to restore this ship to its full potential again. Soon enough, she lay down to fall asleep. The next morning, I had sent Gilbert to get and clean up the Princess. He did so promptly, and that's how I got here. I lifted the princess' chin and gently kissed where I had slapped her. She still kept her eyes fixed on the ground. "Good girl." I cooed softly, picking her up and cradling her.

She began to cry softly and gripped my shirt tightly. I sighed. "I must be going soft." I murmured, gently stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear to calm her. Allison let out a choked sob. "I-I'm sorry…..I-I got your f-first mate k-killed…." She cried, burring her face in my shoulder and letting out another choked sob. "Francis served me well. He was a good man, and it was his time." I said, desperately fighting the tears that threatened to fall. Allison sighed and slowly dozed off. I sighed once again and set her down on my bed.

"Captain! Are you alright? Where's the princess?" Gilbert asked softly. "I'm fine and the Princess is asleep in my room." I sighed, walking up to the main deck to talk to my brother. "Alfred. I need to talk to you…." I sighed softly. "Talk then." He said, too focused on steering the ship to look up. "I think I'm in love with Allison."


End file.
